Maravillosas Winx
Maravillosas Winx (So Wonderful Winx en Inglés y Magnifiche Winx en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio La Mariposa Dorada, de la 7ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Me siento bien Justo aquí es donde quiero estar Solo necesito sentir un poco de magia Manos al aire, el corazón late al ritmo A celebrar, la vida es una fiesta Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Es tan mágico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maravilloso Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Es tan mágico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maravilloso Tenemos un sueño Y hoy se hizo realidad Cantar, bailar, es hora de celebrar Manos al aire, el corazón late al ritmo A celebrar que somos el club Winx Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Me siento bien Justo aquí es donde quiero estar Solo necesito sentir un poco de magia Manos al aire, el corazón late al ritmo A celebrar, la vida es una fiesta Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Es tan mágico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maravilloso Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Es tan mágico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maravilloso Tenemos un sueño Y hoy se hizo realidad Cantar, bailar, es hora de celebrar Manos al aire, el corazón late al ritmo A celebrar que somos el club Winx Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh |-|Inglés= Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm feeling fine And there's no place I would rather be 'Cause all I need is to feel a little magic (Magic) My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate 'Cause life is such a party Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So wonderful Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's just wonderful We had a dream And today it's our reality Let's sing and dance you know it's time to party My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate This is sound of Winx Club Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm feeling fine And there is no place I would rather be 'Cause all I need is feel a little magic (Magic) My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate 'Cause life is such a party Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So wonderful Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's so magical Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's just wonderful We had a dream And today it's our reality Let's sing and dance you know it's time to party My hands in the air My heart is like a drumbeat Let's celebrate This is sound of Winx Club Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh |-|Italiano= Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Noi siamo Winx, siamo nate per risplendere Canta con noi e festeggiamo ancora Winx Club Con le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Di un cielo blu, dove volare insieme Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Sempre insieme Winx Siamo così, siamo nati per risplendere C'è più magia, quando voliamo insieme Sognava con te, questo giorno è ora qui Le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Noi siamo Winx, siamo nate per risplendere Canta con noi e festeggiamo ancora Winx Club Con le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Di un cielo blu, dove volare insieme Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh È magnifico Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Sempre insieme Winx Siamo così, siamo nati per risplendere C'è più magia, quando voliamo insieme Sognava con te, questo giorno è ora qui Le mani sù e il cuore fra le stelle Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:So Wonderful Winx it:Magnifiche Winx Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:7ª Temporada